98 – The Instance: "The Fel Reaver is coming"
mp3 download link Big News Of The Week The Little WoW-Inspired Web Show That Could If you’ve not yet caught up with the wildly popular WoW-inspired videocast comedy The Guild on Youtube, you should go to WatchTheGuild.com right now and do so. The Guild is an independent sitcom written and produced by Felicia Day, who also plays Codex, the so-far center of the plot developed in their first seven episodes. Joining Codex (the healer) are her guildmates in , Bladezz the rogue, Vork the guildmaster, Zaboo the warlock, Clara the mage, and Tinkerballa, the aloof hunter. So here’s the news – just this week, The Guild was named one of 5 finalists for the series prize for the Greenlight Awards, sponsored by SXSW and On Networks! They’re vying for a $10,000 dollar prize, to be announced March 9th at the SXSW Interactive festival in Austin. Rumors and Scuttlebutt No More Karazhan Keys Needed? It sounds like a big step, but MMO Champion is reporting this week that on the Public Test Realm for the forthcoming patch 2.4, the requirement for attunement to Karazhan has been whittled down to just one raid member possessing the key. According to Blizzard CM Eyonix in this thread, “It’s not a matter of difficulty, really. We wanted to make it more alt friendly at this point. I’ve gotten my kara key on four characters, and have helped a dozen others. I’m really quite content with never having to work on the attunement quest for kara again. Also, you should note that at least one person in the raid will need the Master’s Key, as the gate will function much like Arcatraz or Shattered Halls.” We May Finally Get The Expansion Race Mounts in PvP War Versions The reports from the PTRs are spotty, but it sounds like the Black War Elekk and Black War Hawkstrider are being added to the BG vendor’s menu in version 2.4. Now, all you orcs and tauren and trolls and undead who want to ride a big black chicken, and all you humans and dwarves and gnomes and night elves who want to ride a black elephant only need to turn in 30 tokens from each of the old world three battlegrounds. Real Life Mana Potion For When You’re Out Of… Caffeine? ThinkGeek put little vials of something they’re calling “Mana Potion” on sale this week. Now – we don’t know anyone who has yet tried one of these very attractive little beverages, but each 1.35oz bottle claims to contain 160mg of caffeine. Don’t drink all six in one sitting, or you might not be able to continue sitting! Town Cryer Amanda T., aka Madame on Drenden writes: Recently, you were saying that you didn’t like that Blizzard changed the “Volley” graphic back to the old graphic… and I couldn’t disagree more. I was so mad when they changed it the first time! It went from being these cool fiery blue arrows that stuck into the ground, to looking (and sounding) like my character was SPITTING on the mob! Yeah real fierce…”Hey shadow panther! I spit on you!” I am beyond glad they changed it back. Drop Of The Week The Bitfilm Festival – Moviemakers’ Delight The 9th annual Bitfilm Festival is coming in May, and all you WoW movie auteurs still have time to enter your best in-game film in the machinima division. There are no limits in length of the film they accept, including free artistic works as well as music videos or commercials. The winner in the machinima division will receive a 1500 euro prize! Category:The Instance